


Love At The Terminal

by Metalqueen



Series: Being a Swede, with Lexa and Clarke [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalqueen/pseuds/Metalqueen
Summary: Lexa has been away for several months and is finally coming back home to Sweden and to Clarke.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I had once again a cute idea of Clexa that I hope you all like, this is the last planned chapter in this series.
> 
> Have a nice Weekend everyone!
> 
> XOXO

My name is Lexa and I’m a Swede. Right now I stand at Arlanda airport in Sweden. I had been away from home for months, working as a bartender in Australia. It had been a great experience and I didn’t regret going away for a while. I met many new friends and learned so much about myself and what I wanted during this trip. I had missed my girlfriend, though. She was the reason I had felt incomplete. Being so far away from her felt like a part of me was missing and that I couldn’t live my life the way I truly wanted. She was and still is my entire world and I would do anything for her.

We had done our best to keep in touch by facetiming and chatting loads during these months. Nothing could compare to meeting in real life though. Every time I saw her beautiful smile on cam, I only missed her more. I needed so badly to be by her side. One sigh escaped my lips as I grabbed my luggage and started to walk toward the arrivals hall. For months, me and my lover had felt torn apart. That’s what happens when one is away from one’s soulmate I guess.

She completes me and makes me a better version of myself without changing who I am. Without her, I feel a bit lost, I mean, I can handle being without her of course. Life is not the same though. It seems like the world loses its color, music is less amazing and food is less appetizing. She is always on my mind, always, it doesn’t matter what I do. I always long to be with my girlfriend.

Getting into the arrivals I spot her right away. That curly blonde hair and piercing blue eyes could make me see her a mile away. She looks like a goddess. My amazing woman. When she sees me, her whole face lights up with a big smile. That makes me lose my breath for a second and I stand still for a second. There seems to be loads of butterflies flying around all through my body at the sight.

“Hi my love!” Clark says while running to me.

I drop my bags to pick her up in my arms, our lips meeting in a sweet kiss. The world seems brighter again, everything makes sense and I finally feel like I’m home.

“Hi babe! I love you so much,” I say as we break apart to get some air again.

“I love you too.”

No more words are needed, both of us know how much the other means to the other. Both of us knows how much the other person has missed the other during this time apart. Finally, I’m complete. I am together with my other half again and I know that she’s the one I want. Clarke is the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with, no matter what we’ll do.


End file.
